zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Parts (Breath of the Wild)
Monster Parts are a variety of Materials in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. By defeating certain enemies, they will drop Monster Parts, that can be used in Elixirs and in upgrading certain pieces of armor. Some monster parts can be purchased at certain shops such as Bokoblin Guts, Octo Balloons, and Lizalfos Tail. Rarely monster parts can be found in specific areas such as a Molduga Fin in the Dining Hall. Monster Parts can be sold to shops and merchants for Rupees or to Kilton at the Fang and Bone for Mon. Some Monster Parts can be used to create dyes at the Kochi Dye Shop though Link should avoid using rare monster parts for creating dyes as they are purely cosmetic. Not all items dropped by enemies are classified as Monster Parts as Monster Parts can can be sold to Kilton and used to create Elixirs when cooked with critters (bugs, frogs, and lizards) provided the critters in question do not have effects that cancel each other out. Additional ingredients such as Nuts can be added to an elixir recipe to add heart recovery and ingredients with the same effect as the critter or critters used though at least one monster part of any kind is required to make the elixir. Fairies can be cooked with Monster Parts to create a special healing elixir called Fairy Tonic. Monster Parts are neutral ingredients that lack additional effects though are generally unsuitable for use as a Cooking ingredient for food dishes and usually result in Dubious Food when cooked alone or with incompatible cooking ingredients. They each have a potency for being used in Elixirs so it is useful for Link to know for what he wants to use, save up for upgrades, or sell. Common Monster Parts Parts dropped by common monsters and non-miniboss enemies. Miniboss Monster Parts Parts you can only obtain by defeated miniboss monsters. Though Lynels occasionally function as such they are classified as common monsters as true mini-bosses in Breath of the Wild all have boss health bars featuring their name and location which Lynels lack. Gemstones and Flint acquired from Talus do not count as Monster Parts. Dragon Parts These parts can be retrieved by shooting the three legendary Dragon Spirits on different points of their bodies with any type of Arrow or Master Sword Beam. However some can be found in Treasure Chests in Hyrule Castle. There are four types of Dragon Part for each dragon which includes their Scales, Claws, Fang Shards, and Horn Shards. Dragon Scales are required to reveal hidden shrines at the three springs in Hyrule during the Shrine Quests "The Spring of Wisdom", "The Spring of Power", and "The Serpent's Jaws". The Dragons fly around in specific locations though Naydra must be freed of Ganon's Malice during "The Spring of Wisdom" Shrine Quest. Only one part can be obtained per encounter. *''If Link uses more than one of these in a single elixir, the first will have the set added duration, but any after that will only add 30 seconds.'' Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Materials